La venganza es dulce,Fic compartido
by fati21
Summary: Seis chicos de diferentes lugares se reunen en una escuela de baile, para cumplir sus sueños.¿Qué pasará cuando conocen al capitán del equipo de bascket? ExB,AxJ,EmxRo
1. Presentación

**Hola antes que todo queria daros la bienvenida a este fic y avisar que debido a los plagios masivos que están haciendo con las historias de esta web he decidido borrar mis flics completados, dejando solo los primeros caps para a quien les interese leerlos que se dirijan a mi perfíl, allí está la dirección de mi blog protegido donde he subido todas las historias**

**Eso es todo. Gracias y perdonar las molestias.**

**Presentaciones**

**Alice**

Soy Alice Brandom, la hija de una famosa diseñadora y la chica más popular de mi instituto, mi mejor amiga se fue un año de intercambio a Francia, pero falta poco para que regrese.

En mi instituto, soy considerada la más popular y la diva, todos los niños quieren conmigo y eso es algo que me gusta.

Mi vida era todo un lujo, siempre obtenía lo que quería y si no lo obtenía, pues les haría la vida imposible a los que no me lo dieran.

Siempre viví dentro de una sociedad falsa, todas las personas que estaban a mi lado eran solo por el lujo de que los vieran junto a mí. Pero yo ya me había acostumbrado a eso y yo al igual que Rosalie, mi mejor amiga, éramos catalogadas las más falsas del instituto.

Como podrán ver, vivo en un mundo donde toda la gente es doble cara y en donde nunca sabes que podrá pasar.

**Bella**

Mi nombre es Bella Barezzi, nací en Italia, pero por el trabajo de mis padres, durante mi corta vida, he viajado mucho y por lo tanto vivido en diferentes lugares, pero sin lugar a dudas el lugar dónde más tiempo hemos vivido, ha sido en Alemania, dónde dejé a grandes amigas y amigos. Y como imaginaréis pues hablo varios idiomas español, inglés, italiano, francés, alemán, chino y algo de japonés, ya que estos han sido lugares donde he vivido por una temporada más o menos larga.

En un principio, nada de esto era así, mi padre Phil trabajaba en una clínica de un pueblecito de Italia y mi madre de restauradora de cuadros antiguos, no éramos pobres pero tampoco podíamos tener muchos caprichos, hasta que un día mi padre recibió una oferta de trabajo en uno de las mejores clínicas del mundo, su salario aumento y con ello sus viajes a las sucursales que tenía la empresa en el resto del mundo, mi madre René era una mujer bastante alegre y dejó su trabajo por mi padre, aunque no le agradaba la idea, de ir de un lado a otro con dos niños pequeños.

Sí tenía un hermano al que adoraba, se llamaba Emmett, pero yo lo llamaba Emm, desde pequeña, es un año mayor que yo y tiene los rasgos de mi madre y su mismo color de ojos azules, en lo único que se parece a mi padre, es su pelo rubio y su carácter.

Empezamos a viajar cuando mi hermano tenía 6 años y yo recién cumplí los 5 años.

Pero ya es pasado, y ahora estoy aquí otra vez en mi ciudad natal Italia, junto con mi hermano y mi madre, por circunstancias, que ya os contaré más adelante.

**Rosalie**

Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y tengo 17 años, nací en Francia, pero por circunstancias de mi vida de ser una chica normal y corriente pasé a ser una chica problemática, tomaba pastillas, me escapaba de casa, bebía hasta no saber ni como me llamaba, además de tomar otro tipo de drogas, que una vez casi me cuesta la vida. Mi madre se llama Marie y mi padre Francoise, ella es una fotógrafa muy importante en Francia y mi padre fue ministro de exteriores hace dos años. Físicamente soy alta rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca y con labios carnosos, mi carácter es fuerte, soy extrovertida y me gusta la música tanto escucharla, como cantarla y tocarla. Nos mudamos a Italia hace un par de años cuando mi padre se retiro de su carrera política y uno de mis hermanos mayores murió en un accidente. Mi lema es "disfrutar al máximo sin importar los problemas ni la gente de tu alrededor".

**Edward**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, vengo de Roma, Italia. Mi familia es sencilla, nunca nos ha sobrado el dinero. Estoy aquí, en este colegio, por una beca que nos dieron a mi hermano y a mí, gracias al talento musical que tenemos. Al llegar a este nuevo instituto, me sorprendí, el ambiente escolar no era lo que me esperaba, hasta llegue a pensar que me había equivocado de colegio. Yo venía con la intención de aprender, de estudiar, de aprovechar la oportunidad que me habían dado, pero todo fui diferente al entrar, gente besándose en los pasillos, minifaldas por todos lados, toda la gente estaba como loca, obviamente mi hermano estaba encantado en este entorno, porque siempre había sido el mujeriego, pero yo al contrario, era muy serio, inseguro, con mis 17 años, apenas había tenido una novia, a quien tuve que abandonarla, mejor dicho, tuve que terminar con ella, por venir a este instituto.

Solo esperaba que no me arrepintiera de haber venido hasta ¡aquí!


	2. Comienzo

_Hola este fic es compartido y está subido en el foro de crepusculo- es aunque los protagonistas no son estos ya que aquí la historia le ocurre a los personajes de la saga crepúsculo obra de __**Stephanie Meyer.**_

_Yo soy una de las escritoras del fic en el foro por lo que noy problema de plagio ni nada, espero os guste, la historia en un principio se basó un poco en la serie de gossip girl. El fic está terminado, por lo que lo subiré completamente en varios capítulos muy largos, por cierto pido disculpas si se repite mucho los sucesos ya que son varios personajes lo que cuentan la historia._

**Comienzo**

**Rosalie **

Estaba ya en el avión de camino a Italia, había sido un año maravilloso en Paris, sin padres, sin nadie que me controlase, solo yo y mi conciencia (para el caso solo yo). En ese año había disfrutado como no lo había hecho nunca. Había conocido mucha gente, tíos sorprendentes con los que pasar ratos maravillosos, y tías que harían cualquier cosa por una pizca de popularidad. Sin embargo tenía ganas de volver a Roma, volver a ver sus calles, sus gentes, mis amigos, o por lo menos los que decían ser mis amigos.

En el mundo en el que vivo yo es difícil saber cuando alguien es amigo de verdad o solo se interesa por quien eres.

En mi mundo hay que saber ser la mejor, y para ello tienes que saber mentir, saber engañar, saber manipular. Y ante todo, saber ocultar tus mentiras. Al fin y al cabo es fácil, tienes que ser la mejor siendo la peor.

En mi mundo no hay verdad, no hay ningún tipo de verdad, y yo soy la más indicada para decir esto, mi vida, mi vida completa es una gran mentira. Todo, absolutamente todo se basa en mentiras, o por lo menos la gran parte de ello.

En mi mundo yo era la reina, y como toda reina tenía seguidoras, en mi caso, mi seguidora era Alice, una chica morena que aspiraba a ser como yo. En realidad era en la única persona que confiaba de verdad en toda Roma, ella siempre me había sido fiel, me había apoyado en todos mis planes, y nunca me había fallado.

Mi avión estaba aterrizando, volvía a casa, volvía al principio de todo. De nuevo.

En el aeropuerto me esperaban Alice y mi madre, corrí a abrazarlas, las echaba de menos, mi madre rompió a llorar. Siempre tan melodramática, odiaba cuando se ponía así. En cambio Alice sonreía, estaba feliz, y la conocí lo suficiente como para saber que estaba queriéndome contar algo.

**Bella **

Hoy era nuestro día de regreso a Italia mi hogar, ya que es el único lugar dónde en realidad pertenecía y en el único que me sentía protegida, desde la muerte de mi padre hace ya tres meses, fue entonces, cuando mi madre decidió regresar a Italia y nos hizo a mi hermano Emm y a mí despedirnos de nuestros amigos y parejas.

Y aquí estábamos ahora subiendo a un avión que nos llevaría en dos horas a Italia, donde no conozco a nadie y donde pasaré el resto de mi carrera estudiantil, hasta que cumpla los 18 y me marche a New York, para hacer realidad mi sueño de ser actriz y cantante, aunque este sueño, no lo sabe nadie, solo lo sabía mi hermano Seth, que desapareció de casa hacía más de un año. Para que sepáis un poco que paso os contaré una historia, bueno en realidad mi historia.

Estábamos en Alemania mis hermanos y yo, junto a nuestros amigos, era invierno y yo había quedado en Berlín con mis amigas para ir al cine, era una tarde sola de chicas, ya que los chicos y entre ellos mis hermanos Emm, Seth y mi novio Ancel (su significado es divino).

Bueno la cosa empieza cuando después del cine con mis amigas, decidimos ir al encuentro con los chicos, como cada fin de semana a mi hermano Emm no le gustaba para nada mi novio, ya que era su mejor amigo y decía que era un mujeriego y solo jugaba con las chicas, y como os imaginaréis yo no le escuché. Bien después de reunirnos todos mi mejor amiga Arabelle (significa aguila hermosa) dijo que no se encontraba bien y que se iba a casa, dijimos de acompañarla, pero se negó en rotundo. Y entonces ocurrió todo.

**"Flash Back"**

Arabelle se marchó y mis hermanos dijeron de ir a una discoteca cercana todos juntos, entramos y empezamos a tomar y a bailar, mis hermanos y yo formamos una banda a escondidas de nuestros padres en aquel pub, así que nos conocían y nos rebajaban las copas a cambio de una actuación. Pues estábamos actuando cuando mi novio salió a por tabaco, habíamos terminado de tocar y él no había vuelto aun. Así que mi hermano mellizo Seth fue a buscarlo ya que era muy tarde, pasó media hora y mi hermano no volvía, así que salí sin decir nada a buscarlos, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver al doblar la esquina a mi hermano besándose con Claire que era una chica AmMikeana de intercambio y a mi novio calles más abajo besándose con mi mejor amiga Arabelle, que supuestamente no se encontraba bien.

Destrozada por el engaño de mi novio con la que creía mi mejor amiga, me marché con lágrimas en los ojos, eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana y necesitaba estar sola, así que fui junto a los restos del muro de Berlín que quedaban en pie y me escondí tras ellos, de tantas emociones en un mismo día me quedé dormida, cerca de las cinco la lluvia me despertó y fui adentrándome en uno de los peores barrios de Berlín, para ser exactos en la estación "Ostkreuz",un lugar donde vivían bandas de neo-nazis, aterrada por donde me había metido, mirase por donde mirase había gente drogándose y ladrones, inmediatamente me di la vuelta e intenté salir, pero fue demasiado tarde un grupo de cinco chicos, cada uno más escalofriante que el anterior, me rodearon.

- Mirar lo que tenemos aquí, pero si es una preciosa chica-dijo el más alto-

Intenté pasar por su lado pero me pararon.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?-dijo otro chico-estás en nuestro territorio y nosotros somos los que decimos quien entra y sale de aquí-dijo cogiéndome de la barbilla-

Los recuerdos de mi novio besándose con mi mejor amiga me llenaron de rabia y la pague con ellos.

- Dejadme en paz-les grite-me da igual que sea vuestro territorio, así que dejadme volver con mis hermanos idiotas-dije, como contestación me golpearon-

- Mira niña, a nosotros no nos hables así, nosotros somos los que mandamos, asique ahora atente a las consecuencias-dijo otro chico-

- ¿Bella?-preguntó otro chico acercándose a el grupo-¿qué haces aquí?-me preguntó-

- ¿Albert la conoces?-preguntó el chico que me amenazó-

- Sí, es la hermana de Emmett y Seth Barezzi-contestó Albert-

- Entonces tu eres la chica de Ancel-dijo otro chico-pues sí que es imbécil el chico para tirarse a todas teniéndote como novia a ti

-¿Lo conocéis?-dije tragando saliva-conocéis a ese desgraciado-grité mientras lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas-

- Claro que lo conocen-contestó Albert- es mi hermano y el de Abelard-dijo señalando al chico más grande-

- Así que descubriste a nuestro hermanito con otra supongo-dijo el tal Abelard-

- Sí-dije llena de odio-y me las va a pagar todas juntas-contesté-

- Bien al fin vamos a tener algo de diversión-dijo otro chico-

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó Abelard-

- Quiero vengarme de él pero no sé cómo-dije-

- Déjanoslo a nosotros, tú solo ven a este sitio a partir de ahora cuando anochezca y te diremos que vamos a hacer-dijo esta vez Albert-

- Vale-contesté-

- Albert llévala con el resto como si nada, ya nos dijiste que te ayudásemos a buscar a una chica, e imagino que sería ella ¿no?-dijo Abelard-

- Si era ella-contestó Albert-

- Bien, preciosa nos vemos mañana y no te preocupes ahora nosotros te protegeremos y nadie te pondrá una mano encima, ni si quiera tu familia-dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules, acariciándome la mejilla donde me habían golpeado-

Cuando volvimos a la plaza principal mis hermanos corrieron hacia mí preocupados y me abrazaron-

- Dios Bella, dónde has estado, nos tenías preocupados-dijo mi hermano Emm-tuvimos que mentir para que nuestros padres no se preocupasen, diciendo que te quedaste en casa de Arabelle-contestó mi hermano-

- Nunca me has oído, nunca me menciones a esa z**** entendido-le grité-

- Hey amor qué te pasa, por qué la llamas así, creía que erais amigas-dijo Ancel-

- Y tú-dije-no me vuelvas a tocar en la vida-dije dándole una cachetada-eres un c****n, no quiero volver a verte en la vida, que crees que no me iba a enterar de que me engañabas con mi mejor amiga-le grite-pues te equivocas te vi y más vale que te mires las espaldas cuando vallas solo, porque te lo digo muy en serio, esto no quedará así-dije dándome media vuelta seguida por Albert, dirección a casa-

- Me estás dejando-gritó Ancel-sabes eres una estrecha por eso me tiro a tu mejor amiga,ella me da lo que tú no me das y como ahora no me tienes a mí vas a por mi hermano Albert no?-dijo gritando,iba a darle una manta de palos pero Albert me paró y me obligó a andar-

- No le escuches,está cabreado porque lo has pillado y no ha conseguido lo que él quería,por eso está así,nos vengaremos de él,ya le a hecho demasiado daño a mucha gente-dijo Albert abrazándome-

Yo solo asentí. Mientras nos ibamos de allí escuché como mi hermano Seth golpeaba a Ancel.

Y desde ese día me reunía con los chicos,no compartía su forma de pensar y actuar pero me sentía protegida por ellos,meses después Ancel desapareció de Alemania,porque según sus padres quería estudiar en el extranjero. Yo no me lo creí. En ese tiempo Albert y yo nos empezamos a conocer y decidimos salir juntos,mi hermano Seth se unió a ellos y dejó nuestra casa diciendo que se marchaba de estudiante de intercambio a Londres,pero la verdad solo lo sabía yo y los chicos de la banda.

En poco tiempo pasé de ser la chica tonta a una chica de armas tomar,cambié mi vestuario y la forma de tratar a los hombres,al igual que ellos yo los trataba como un juguete,una diversión y luego los dejaba,con el único que mantuve relaciones sexuales,fue con mi novio Albert,lo cual lo disfrutávamos al máximo.

**"Fin Flash Back"**

Pero después de un año felices a nuestro modo,mi padre murió repentinamente,mi hermano Seth se marchó con la banda a Londres a espiar a Ancel y mi madre decidió que volviésemos a Italia.

Y aquí estamos colocándo nuestras pertenencias en nuestras antiguas habitaciones,mañana empezaríamos nuestra nueva vida y el instituto,esperaba encontrarme con alguien a quien bajarle los humos de chulito y esperaba encontrarlo pronto, "Esto es la Guerra".

**Alice 1**

Hoy por la noche tendría una fiesta de sociedad, gracias a mi querida madre que se le ocurrió ir, me estaba arreglando para ir, pero no sabia que ponerme, lo mas chistoso es que mi vestidor era del tamaño de mi cuarto, pero ningún atuendo me gustaba para la ocasión. ¿Y porque me arreglaba tanto si me daba igual ir o no ir? Eso era fácil de contestar, mi novio iba a estar allí, aunque para mi, el no significaba nada, pero mi madre, si, otra vez mi madre, decía que era el partido perfecto para mi, que era el que mas me convenía, pero ella que iba a saber, si nunca estaba en casa y cuando la veía, solo era en fiestas, ya que mi madre se la pasaba en fiestas y bares, como si fuera una adolescente.

En fin, después de un rato, decidí que ponerme, no era ni muy formal, ni muy informal, quería que hubiera un equilibrio entre los dos. La cena iba a ser en casa de Jorge, mi novio, así que tome mi limosina, era la más cara del mercado, imagínense, tenía hasta alberca integrada, de hecho, era mi limosina, ya que mi madre me la regalo de navidad. Pero de que servía tantos regalos y tantos lujos si mi madre no iba a estar conmigo, a veces pensaba que me daba todo esto, como para comprar su cariño, para que no me sintiera sola, pero estaba totalmente equivocada, la mayoría de veces me sentía sola, como si no hubiera nadie alrededor mío, y se preguntaran, ¿dónde está mi padre?, esa es una muy buena pregunta, yo me la hago todas las noches, mi madre nunca me a querido decir donde esta, ni que ha pasado con el, en un principio, llegue a pensar que mi madre era madre soltera, ya que yo solo llevo el apellido de ella, no tengo el apellido de mi padre, pero yo sabia que algún día descubriría la verdad, aunque debo reconocer, que tenia un poco de miedo de saber lo que había pasado con el.

Lo único bueno de esta historia, es que Rosalie regresaba mañana por la mañana, yo le tenía un cariño muy especial, ella era como mi hermana, la hermana que nunca tuve. Con ella nunca me sentía sola, siempre me apoyaba en lo que necesitaba… pero ya basta, no voy a hablar mas del tema, lo único que hago es ponerme de sentimental, ahora, lo único que tengo que hacer, es prepararme para empezar el teatro de la noche.

Llegue en pocos minutos a su casa, vivía en los departamentos mas lujosos de la ciudad, así que era fácil encontrar el lugar exacto. Antes de entrar, me dije a mi misma, "prepárate, empieza el espectáculo de la noche". Entre con la cabeza en alto y lo primero que encontré, fue a la gente bailando, tomando alcohol como si fuera agua y entre toda esa gente, allí estaba mi madre, bailando como niña de mi edad, totalmente ebria, tan temprano y tomando, en fin, deje que se divirtiera. Yo también tomaba, y mucho, pero lo hacia un poco mas tarde, cuando la fiesta se ponía buena. De repente alguien puso sus manos en mi cintura, estaba casi segura de que era Jorge, así que le tome de las manos, yo aun de espaldas a el, y empecé a moverme con el ritmo de la música, haciendo bailes sexys para impresionarlo y moviendo mis caderas de lado a lado.

-Me encanta cuando te mueves así- dijo susurrando en mi oreja.

-Pues que bueno que te guste- me voltee para verlo y pegándome mas a su cuerpo- pero me gusta mas cuando bailas conmigo- le dije en otro susurro en la oreja, así, los dos empezamos a movernos con el ritmo de la música, yo moviendo mis caderas y el pegándose mas a mi cuerpo, repasando con sus manos mis caderas y mis piernas. Poco a poco, se fue acabando la música y nos separamos, para solo vernos a los ojos.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-Claro, me puedes traer tequila- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Entonces tequila será- dijo con una sonrisa picara- sabes que me encanta como te pones con el tequila, te pones muy chistosa- fingí una sonrisa tímida, mientras el se alejaba.

Ustedes pensaran que ya me he acostado con el, pero están muy equivocadas, siempre he pensado que no es el momento adecuado, aunque no lo crean, los dos seguimos siendo vírgenes, en eso nos parecemos, siempre hemos pensado igual en ese tema, que es una gran responsabilidad y que se tiene que hacer con la persona adecuada. Además, aun quedan muchas cosas que disfrutar, ya tendríamos tiempo mas adelante.

Y bueno, la verdad, estoy algo confundida, como ya se los he contado, mi madre es la que piensa que somos la pareja perfecta, pero últimamente me están pasando cosas nuevas con el, me siento protegida, cada ves que me ve, empiezo a sentir cosquillas en mi panza y aunque no lo crean, tenemos muchos parecidos en la forma de pensar, pero aun no descubro, ¿que estoy sintiendo por el?.

Poco después llego el con mi tequila, y parecía que el traía un poco de anís en su copa.

-Gracias- le dije cuando me dio mi caballito de tequila- ¿oye que es lo que traes en tu copa?- se me estaba antojando

-Es anís, ¿quieres?- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Si, solo un poquito- me acerco su copa y tome un poquito, era una de mis bebidas preferidas- que rico es-dije disfrutando de la sensación que te deja en la boca.

-Si, es de las mejores bebidas- dijo tomando un poco, otra cosa en la que nos parecíamos. Yo, me tome mi caballito de tequila de un solo trago.

-Ahora si, que empiece la fiesta!- dije tomándolo de la mano, mientras el se reía de mi…

Ya son como las tres de la mañana, me he tomado de todas las bebidas que había en el bar y ahora estoy cantando en un karaoke en casa de Jorge, a todo pulmón, Jorge esta cantando conmigo, podríamos ser el grupo miseria, a nuestros lados se oía a la gente reírse y cantando con nosotros. Terminando de cantar, decidí que era tiempo de irse, yo con mi borrachera, perfecto, ahora como me iba hasta mi casa.

-Oye Jorge, ¿crees que tu chofer me puede llevar a mi casa?- le dije totalmente borracha, perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Si, claro, deja y lo llamo-

Poco después estaba en mi casa, tumbada en mi cama, mañana llegaría Rosalie, y yo con la resaca mas grande de este planeta y lo peor, cruda por culpa de tequila, eso si que iba a estar mal….

**Edward **

Ya estábamos arriba del avión, en cuanto despegara, nuestra vida cambiaria totalmente. La despedida fue algo triste, casi nunca nos habíamos separado de mis padres, ya que éramos una familia muy unida. Además de que Andrea, mi exnovia, llegó al aeropuerto a rogarme que no me fuera, pero yo que podía hacer si ya había aceptado la beca del colegio, además, en cuanto llegáramos, teníamos que ir a ver a un productor que nos ofreció un contrato con una disquera bastante famosa.

-Hermano anímate- dijo Jasper-

El siempre estaba feliz y era de un humor muy simple, yo al contrario era el responsable, siempre tenía que estarlo cuidando, aunque fuéramos de la misma edad, éramos muy diferentes. Mi hermano fue adoptado desde chico, cuando apenas teníamos cinco años, sus padres lo abandonaron, dejándolo en la calle sin ninguna ayuda. Poco tiempo después, cuando mis padres trabajaban en la tienda, Jasper entro pidiendo algo de comida, por lo que mis padres se apiadaron de el y le dieron toda la comida necesaria para nutrirlo.

Así fueron pasando los días, mis padres le pedían que regresara por las mañanas para darle de comer y poco a poco, le fueron agarrando cariño, yo me había convertido en su amigo, compartíamos todo y jugábamos todo tipo de juegos, mientras mis padres estaban trabajando.

Ya había pasado un año desde que conocíamos a Jasper, cuando mis padres tomaron la decisión de adoptarlo, al principio, el pequeño se negó, pero poco a poco mis padres lo convencieron de que era la mejor opción. Y aquí estamos, los dos unidos como siempre, tomando un vuelo que cambiaria nuestras vidas por siempre.

El avión empezó a elevarse a los pocos minutos de subir, ahora si, no podíamos volver atrás. Sin darme cuenta, mi hermano se había quedado dormido, así que le pedí a la azafata que si me podía traer algo de comer, para matar los nervios.

Bueno seguiré contando mi historia, ¿como llegamos hasta aquí? Eso es fácil, un día, en un concurso de talentos que se estaba realizando en mi pueblo, nos pusimos a tocar, mucha gente ya nos conocía y siempre nos decían que éramos muy buenos para cantar, lo que no sabíamos es que en ese concurso había varios representantes de diferentes disqueras y al oírnos cantar, llegaron a pedirnos que firmáramos un contrato con sus disqueras, al final nos decidimos por el mejor representante. Mis padres estaban d acuerdo en que hiciéramos esa carrera, nos decían que si había llegado la oportunidad, que entonces la disfrutáramos.

Después de unos cuantos meses, el representante llamo para decirnos que ya estaba el contrato Bellsto, que solo faltaba que lo firmáramos, también nos consiguió una escuela en Roma, según el, la mejor escuela para los futuros artistas, nos dijo que nos había conseguido la beca del 100% por meritos académicos, ya que nosotros dos teníamos buenas calificaciones, y además que el colegio nos daría un departamento para nosotros dos solos, en cuanto oí esa noticia me paralice, un departamento!, eso esa lo mejor que no podía haber pasado.

Llegamos por fin a nuestro destino, el viaje fue corto, ya que quedaba cerca y allí nos esperaba un coche de lujo, los dos nos quedamos petrificados al ver que el chofer tenia unos letreros con nuestros nombres, nos acercamos a el salio un hombre del coche.

-Hola- nos tendió la mano, mi hermano y yo estábamos confundidos- soy el nuevo director del colegio, vengo a llevarlos a su departamento, por favor suban- nos hizo señas para subir al auto.

-Gracias- dijimos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo, el resto del tiempo fue muy silencioso. Llegamos después de unos minutos a un edificio, que al parecer era bastante caro, toda la fachada era de piedra, con los acabados en dorado. Nunca había visto algo así.

-Pasen por favor- dijo el director cuando abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

Pocos minutos después, se abrieron las puertas del elevador y pudimos ver el departamento

Era increíble y muy acogedor, todos los colores eran muy bonitos, me voltee a ver a mi hermano, que estaba con los ojos como platos, pero con una gran sonrisa. El director nos interrumpió.

-Nosotros amueblamos su casa, espero que sea de su agrado, les dejo mi tarjeta por si necesitan algo- después de decirlo se fue.

Los dos corrimos sin decir nada a elegir nuestros cuartos, yo elegí el que me pareció mejor y mas espacioso era realmente increíble, cada uno tenia su propio baño era enorme, después de dejar mis cosas me fui a la cocina y me encontré con que también estaba de lujo,realmente era lo mejor que nos había pasado en la vida, tantos lujos sin pagar nada!


	3. Ayuda

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado, CullzMonster-Jocelyn n'Annie,fati21


	4. Aviso y consulta

Hola chicas y chicos escribo este mensaje porque he tomado la decisión de borrar mis fics un mes o mes y medio después de terminarlos ya que cada vez hay más personas y blogs además de redes sociales que copian las historias de esta web y de otros blogs sin permiso y para evitar que pase eso con mis historias he decidido eliminarlas y eso es lo que voy a hacer quien quiera leer la historia solo tiene que mandarme un mp y se la mando con su contraseña que caducará en un mes, después de ese mes ese archivo no podrá abrirse y si no te ha dado tiempo a terminarlo sin problema te mando el fic otra vez o te doy la nueva contraseña para otro mes más.

Solo dejaré el primer capitulo de cada fic.

Perdón por las molestias.

**PD todas aquellas personas que quieran recibir algún fic, que pongan en el mensaje su correo separado por espacios ya que ff los borra. Esto también me sirve para aquellas personas que no están registradas en la web para poderle contestar y enviar las historias.**

**Hola a tod s llevo tiempo intentando encontrar otra vez un fic que empecé a leer por quí y ahora no lo encuentro; la trama es sobre twilight, bella es humana mientras Edward, Emmett y Jasper además del resto de Cullen son vampiros, los tres fueron convertidos por la misma persona, por lo que son los elegidos para gobernar a los vampiros ya que según una profecia los tres concebirían al vampiro más poderoso. Bella es esa elegida, ya que cumple los requisitos que les avisaron los vulturis, Edward no puede leerle la mente, Jasper no desea su sangre y Emmett la ha protegido de otros vampiros pero ya ha sido marcada por James, asique contra su voluntad en un principio se la llevan a su casa para protegerla ya que deben reclamarla ante los vulturis, antes que James.**

**Espero podáis ayudarme**


End file.
